


The Floral Captain and the Magical Girl

by ETNMystic



Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 15:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21914887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETNMystic/pseuds/ETNMystic
Summary: Ivy Flora's been searching for her brothers for years after they were separated. But instead of her brothers, she finds a girl: lost and uncertain. And it may spell a new blossoming relationship for the two of them.
Relationships: ETNMystic (Fandom RPF)/Ivy Flora (OC)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	The Floral Captain and the Magical Girl

The storm strikes against my ship.

The water rocks it to an' fro.

The rain stings against my face.

But it don't matter fer this brave sea cap'n.

_'O am I?_ ye ask.

My name is Ivy Flora.

I'm over a fousand years old, but I don't look a day over twenty. 

Don't ask 'ow. Genetics, I guess.

Anyway, I been on a search fer my brovvers fer years.

Younger brovvers.

Oldest of them's Envy.

The tallest outta all a us.

'E was also the most awkward one outta us.

I didn't mind.

That gave me a chance to shine.

Then the twins: Claymore an' Cocoa Puffs.

Always makin' some sorta trouble

We got separated many times before this.

The first was cause a this bitch named Absinthe.

That's a long story.

An' then......

Well, I don't fink it matters now. 

What matters is that I dunno if they're still even alive.

I steer my ship frough the tides.

Poseidon or 'oever runs the sea puts up one 'elluva fight

but I don't let that stop me.

Soon I guide 'er onto safer waters.

But I soon see it: land. An island, te be specific.

I steer my boat towards the island.

It's lookin' a right beauty.

I park my boat on the dock nearby.

I 'op off, my cutlass in 'and.

Never know when yer gonna need te kick some arse.

I explore fer a time,

cuttin' frough leaves an' ficket.

An' then......

I 'ear someone cryin'.

"Now 'o could that be?" I wonder.

I follow the cryin', a little shocked.

I didn't fink there'd actually be people 'ere.

Seemed deserted when I got off at first.

I keep lookin', but nofin' comes up.

"Maybe I need te get lower," I wonder.

So I get down on my 'ands an' knees an' crawl frough the ficket an' leaves.

I soon come across a tree. 

I peek frough it all.

An' what do we 'ave 'ere?

Blonde 'air,

pale skin,

wearin' a casual dress.

I can't see 'er face 

but I'm still taken aback by 'er

"Bloody 'ell," I gasp in awe.  
"She's cute."

I decide to approach 'er an' see why she's cryin'.

"'Oy!" I say politely as I step outta the ficket.  
"What are ye cryin' 'bout?"

The girl looks up, and blimey, 'er eyes are the most 'ypnotic blue-grey I ever seen.

"Oh, it's nothing."

I can tell she's lyin'

"C'mon now," I smile at 'er kindly.  
"Ye can tell me. I won't bite."

It seems te work.

She starts tellin' me 'bout a Cursed God 'o's after 'er 'and in marriage.

On top a that, there's a whole conundrum 'bout the barrier between reality an' fiction.

"Bloody 'ell," I gasp.  
"That's loads te put up wif."

She nods.

"Why did you ask?"

I smile at 'er.

"Cause I 'eard ye cryin'. I ain't gonna leave someone 'o's in distress, 'specially not someone so adorable."

'Er cheeks go red an' she tries te 'ide 'er face.

I find it incredibly cute.

"C'mon, love," I giggle.  
"It's true."

She looks back up an' smiles at me.

"Mystic," she says.

"What?" I ask.

"That's my name. Mystic."

"Int'restin' name. Mine's Ivy Flora. What are ye doin' out 'ere by yeself? Don't ye 'ave people lookin' fer ye?"

"I don't know," she shrugs.  
"I'm not sure if people care about me."

"I do. I care loads 'bout ye, love."

"We've only just met."

"Don't mean I can't care 'bout ye. Listen, I don't fink the forest's a good place te cry. 'Ow 'bout ye come 'ang out at my ship?"

"Ship? You're a pirate?"

"Indeed. I 'ope ye don't mind."

"No, it's fine. Sure, I suppose hanging out there for a bit won't be a problem."

I smile. 

"I know this seems real straightforward, but can I carry ye, love? Ye look tired from all that cryin'."

Mystic nods.

"I am."

"Do ye want me te carry ye?"

"Sure."

I pick 'er up bridal style an' I carry 'er outta the ficket.


End file.
